My Girlfriend's Gifts!
by Ridley Silverlake
Summary: Lots of events are coming Seiji's way. And he has to get Midori gifts for all these events. What is Seiji going to do? MidorixSeiji SORRY GUYS... THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS


Hey there! It's me, Ridley-Silverlake! This is my first **Midori Days **fanfic. So please R&R! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Midori Days or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

**SEIJI'S POV**

"Hi Seiji!" A familiar voice from behind called out to me.

I looked back and I saw Midori, "Hey there Midori." I said, since I didn't know how to greet her after that long summer vacation we had.

"Hi, Seiji, did you miss me?" Midori asked as she walked beside me.

(A/N: Seiji and Midori are boyfriend and girlfriend in this fic.)

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on. I know you did."

"Well there's your answer."

"Then why didn't you just say that right away?"

"I don't know."

"You're no fun."

"So?"

"What do you mean by 'so?'"

"Hey there's the school bell," I said so that I had an excuse to get away from her questions, "Don't wanna be late."

"Okay, see you later after school Seiji," she said as she walked away from me, "Meet me in front of my school."

"Okay, whatever."

**NORMAL/AUTHOR'S POV**

**IN THE CLASSROOM (Seiji's classroom, to be exact.)**

"Welcome back to school class," the teacher greeted the class, "How was your summer vacation?"

The whole class answered but with different answers, some said, "Fine" some said, "I guess it was okay" there were some who didn't even say a word, and there was even a student who said, "It was no fun, you know, with all that summer homework." And the student who said that was Seiji, Seiji Sawamura.

"Mr. Sawamura," the teacher said as she gave a fierce glance at Seiji, "It's the first day of school and you're already giving negative comments."

"Don't mind him," A voice from the back row exclaimed, "He really acts like that, you can even ask his previous teachers. If you wanna send him to detention, he wouldn't even mind. And another thing is that he doesn't do his home work, especially summer homework he's always too lazy to do his-" He was cut off by someone.

"Grrrr…," It was Seiji, he was looking at him as if he would kill him.

"Oh, sorry." He said, "Seiji is a very nice guy, he's even so smart and always does his homework."

And when Seiji heard this, he was even more annoyed, so he looked at him again.

"Oh, I mean… what I meant was… I mean, Seiji is a… I mean…" He said, as he got more and more nervous, as Seiji looked at him with a fierce glance every time he said another word, "Never mind."

**After class…**

"Hiiiiiii, Seiji!"

"Oh no, not again." Seiji muttered to himself as he heard that very familiar voice again. (A/N: 'Again' because it was the same voice that he heard this morning.)

"Hey, Seiji, as I was saying this morning, I couldn't tell you this a while ago , because we were almost late for classes, I was wondering if you remembered that Christmas is in 24 days, so I hope you don't forget to buy me a nice gift for Christmas." She said as if she was trying to give Seiji a hard time deciding what to get her for Christmas, "Well, whatever you're giving me, I already have something prepared for you, it's all ready at home, sitting under the Christmas tree."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well don't worry about it," Seiji said trying to put a smile on his face, "my gift's ready, it's lying on the floor, beside my bed…" He said, trying to cover his mouth.

"What do you mean on the floor beside your bed," Midori said with a somewhat sad face, "you mean, you're treating my gift as if it's just junk?"

"No, I didn't mean to say that," Seiji said as he thought of something else to say, "What I meant to say was that it's sitting on the floor under the… uhm… err… the… uhh…"

"You mean the Christmas Tree?" Midori asked excited and with a big grin shaped on her lips.

"Umm… Uhhh… Yeeaahh!" Seiji said as he thought '_good thing it's Christmas, if it wasn't for Christmas, I would've been killed by my own girlfriend right now._'

"I'm glad!" Midori said putting back the smile on her face, "You know, if it was just lying around your house, It would've just been okay for me. But if you didn't have a gift for me at all I would've had killed you, or even worse, I would've had broke up with you."

Upon hearing this come out of his girlfriend's lips, Seiji paused and stopped walking. And remembered what happened to him and Ayase when they used to go out when they were thirteen. (A/N: In this fanfic, which is mine, Seiji, Midori, Ayase and bladi bladi bla are seventeen already and Seiji and Midori got together when they were fourteen. Now, on with the story.)

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Seiji," A girl's voice called out from Seiji's back as she embraced Seiji from behind and covered his eyes with her hands, "I hope you didn't forget to buy me a Christmas present."

"Hey there, Ayase," Seiji said as he removed Ayase's hands off his eyes, "Uhh… of course I didn't it's at home lying on the floor beside my bed…" He said trying to cover his mouth.

"What do you mean on the floor beside your bed," Ayase said with a somewhat sad face, "you mean, you're treating my gift as if it's just junk?"

"No, I didn't mean to say that," Seiji said as he thought of something else to say, "What I meant to say was that it's sitting on the floor under the… uhm… err… the… uhh…"

You mean the Christmas Tree?" Ayase asked excited and with a big grin shaped on her lips.

"Umm… Uhhh… Yeeaahh!" Seiji said as he thought '_good thing it's Christmas, if it wasn't for Christmas, I would've been killed by my own girlfriend right now._'

"I'm glad, cause if it was just lying around your house like junk I would've broken up with you" Ayase said, "Hey why don't we stop by your house before we go to the carnival."

"Oh, uhmm… about that…" Seiji said nervously because he hadn't put up the Christmas tree yet and worse, he didn't have a gift for Ayase.

"Great," Ayase said without even waiting for an answer from Seiji.

'_I've got to do something before she finds out that I don't have a Christmas gift for her yet_' Seiji thought as he was thinking very hard on what to do.

"Umm… Ayase,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I umm… call my sister for a while?"

"Oh, uhh… no problem. What about?"

"Uhmm… It's something private."

"Oh… Okay, just hurry up or we'll be late for the carnival."

"Oh no problem."

As Seiji ran to the payphone, he was thinking of what to say to his sister '_I know, I'll just tell her to get the Christmas tree ready and put fake gifts under it, yeah, that'll be good enough._'

Seiji inserted a coin into the payphone and waited for an answer, "Come on… Answer!"

'_Hey, Sawamura residence'_ Someone answered the phone and Seiji was about to say something until he heard the voice again_ 'no one's home, so just leave a message after the beep._'

_Beeeeeeeep…_

"Oh man. She's not home now what am I gonna do?"

"I'll just have to face it, she's gonna break up with me when she sees that I don't have a gift for her yet."

"I'm ready, come on let's go."

"Okay…"

Seiji's house

"We're here, Ayase."

Oh, so this is your house."

"I haven't seen it before, come on let's go in."

Seiji took a loud gulp as he was about to open the door.

'_Okay, here it goes… Ayase, you're gonna hate me for this._'

When Seiji opened the door, Ayase stood still in shock.

"Seiji?"

"Ayase… I…"

"Seiji… you…"

"Ayase…"

"You liar!"

"Ayase…"

**SLAP…**

Seiji just stood there holding his cheek since the slap Ayase gave him was too painful.

"I hate you!" Ayase said as she was running to the direction of her house with tears flying from her eyes.

"Ayase… wait!"

"It's no use, she runs too fast." A voice came from behind Seiji.

"Huh?" Seiji turned around to discover that it was his sister who was talking.

"I said it's…"

"I heard what you said, I'm not deaf."

**That night…**

"Come on Ayase… pick up." Seiji talked to an imaginary Ayase as he was holding the phone to his ears.

"Hello? Ayase speaking…"

"Finally… Ayase about a while ago…"

"Sorry… I'm not home, so please leave your message after the beep…"

Beeeeeeeeep…

"…"

"Great… now how do I explain this to her?"

"I'll just tell her tomorrow."

**The next day…**

"Ayase!" Seiji shouted to her.

"Huh?" As Ayase saw Seiji, she ignored him and continued walking towards their classroom.

"What?" Seiji said to himself then continued calling out to Ayase, "Ayase…!"

"…"

"At least she stopped walking, now I can catch up to her."

As seiji got to her, "Hey Ayase, listen…"

"Why do you keep on following me!"

"What? I just wanted to tell you something."

"Well… It's too late!"

"What?"

"I said it's too late… I hate you! You lied to me! Why didn't yoou just tell the truth? If you just told me the truth, we wouln't be here fighting!"

"Ayase… I…"

"You what?"

"I… I was scared…"

"Scared of what? Scared of me?"

"I was scared that you would've broken up with me."

"Well… it's too late for you to say that, because… I'm already breaking up with you…"

"What?"

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Seiji?"

"Oh, sorry… I was thinking of something."

"Oh… what about?"

"Oh… nothing."

'_I hope my sister put up the Christmas tree already… besides, she was starting to put it upthis morning… so, there's nothing to worry about any more…_'

.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.

Hey Ridley-Silverlake here! I hope you liked the first chapter of my first fic in Midori Days, **My Girlfriend's gifts**!

Oh and this story is dedicated to a friend of mine in Hiroyuki11, I hope you're reading this, and review my story please!

Thank you to all of you who will be reviewing my story!

**_Ridley-Silverlake_**


End file.
